I knew it would happen again
by Tinker J
Summary: Sometimes your door knows what's best for you... [J/C]


_ _

_Disclaimers: Paramount and Paramount and Paramount... Feel free to download it, but keep the header on…_

_ _

_Setting: Somewhere in the middle of the 3rd season, if you like. It doesn't really matter._

**"I knew it would happen again"**ã by danaH

The commanding officers of starship Voyager got of the turbolift to go to their quarters and get some well earned night sleep. Both looked like hell after the latest attack of a race called the H'Anad. It seemed like Voyager hadwon the battle using some desperate tricks but Janeway knew in her bones that it was far from over yet. She only prayed that it wouldn't happen before they would get the chance to repair the ship. 

She stifled a yawn and could feel the grin forming on Chakotay's face. Lecture time. She didn't even bother to look at him. 

"Fine, you got me. I'm really tired and you were right to drag me away from my ready room. Would a 'Thank you' note be enough for you?" Oh, she couldn't stand to tell him that he was right from the beginning.

She always wondered how he could knew her so well. Sometimes he seemed to know her better than she did. She looked up to glare at him and knew instantly of her failure. He now grinned from ear to ear and didn't make the slightest attempt to hide -let alone to stop- it.

"Mister if you want to live tomorrow as well, you have to wipe that grin off your face!" 

"Uhm, ... okay." His grin had left his face only two seconds later, but his eyes still kept sparkling. He couldn't help it. He simply loved this grouchy side of her. She was more Kathryn than the captain at those times.Not that he would actually tell her, mind you.

They walked in silence until they reached his quarters. He turned around.

"Kathryn, please go straight into your bed and not to the replicator..." It was her turn to grin when she cut in with a sight and a "Yes daddy, I promise".

She then turned and was on her way to her own quarters when she heard Chakotay's voice again.

"And Kathryn?"

"Yes?" She could almost touch the pad at her door.

"A 'Thank-you' note would do just fine!" Chakotay chuckled and stepped into his quarters not giving Janeway the chance to reply.

"Oh believe me mister, your lucky I'm to tired to think right now. You'd never get away that easy if I could think straight." She keyed her code into the panel and made a step forward... 

only to be greeted by a closed door. "What the hell?" No, not now. No way. She keyed the code in again. With the same result. The door just wouldn't open.

"Computer, open the door. Security override Janeway lambda alpha three." She got her answer. She just didn't like it.

"Access denied."

"Computer, is a side-to-side transport possible?" It was last thing she could think of to get into her own bed tonight. 

"Negative, the transporter is off-line."

"Great. What do you expect me to do know?" she muttered.

"Please specify your request." The computer stated.

"Never mind. I wasn't talking to you."She just couldn't believe it! There was her bed on the other from the wall, calling her name. What did she do to deserve it? She didn't want to sleep on the sofa in her ready room she wanted to sleep in her bed. It just was so unfair! Chakotay could sleep in ... Chakotay! Now there was an interesting thought. When she wasn't allowed to get a decent night sleep, why should he be so lucky? She walked back to his door. Grinning. 

Chakotay was not suspecting anything. In fact, he had started takinghis uniform off when he heard the chime. Who would pay him a visit now? He really wanted to get some sleep and was not in the mood to talk to whoever was at his door. He was smart man. He just wouldn't answer the door. Apparently his visitor had something else in mind. His communicator went off. 

"Janeway to Chakotay. Would you be so kind and open your door for me? I don't want to use the override." So it was _her_ standing in front of his door. Well, better than any ensign with a minor problem he was not interested in. 

"Come in. I'll be with you in a sec." The door opened and he could hear her taking a seat on his sofa. Just what was she up to? She was supposed to be in bed. Not on his sofa. Thinking of which, it obviously would take some more time until he would find the way into his bed. At least he had gotten the chance to get rid off the uniform. Chakotay surrendered to his fate. He took a deep breath and stepped into his living room. Oddly enough, Janeway was looking everything but comfortable. 

"Tell you what, " he tried to ease her tension, "you don't need to give me your thanks right away. I can wait till tomorrow." 

"Chakotay, do me a favor? Drop it!" she mumbled, he had a hard time to understand her at all. "I have a small problem..." now she got his undivided attention, "with the door to my quarters." and lost it again when he started to laugh. Not even her patented death glare could stop him.

"A problem with your doors? Oh, what could _that _be? Let me guess, it won't let you in!" He laughed even harder and waited for her to join him. She did not. Then she spoke with a gravely voice and he tried his best to stop laughing.

"That is not funny, Chakotay."

"Uhuh, you're serious. Have you tried the transporter?"

"Yup, but thanks to the H'Anad, it's off-line." She yawned again. "Think I can sleep here or do you want me to go back to my ready room?" she grinned sheepishly at him. 

"You could ask Neelix..." he suggested. 

"Okay," she stood up. Two could play this game. "if you don't want me here..." His face was priceless.

"Don't you dare, Kathryn! I was just kidding! Please stay and feel free to sleep in my bed." How the heck did she do it this time? Now _he_ was almost pleading instead of _her_. She was the one without a bed not he! The warm smile he received was the payment from her he enjoyed the most. 

"Oh, Chakotay. Are you serious?" she was bouncing now. "You won't hear me arguing this time. Thank you so much. Are you sure you want to take the sofa and not your bed? It is big enough for me to sleep on but for you..." She had known his answer before she even got it. Ever the gentleman.

"It's alright. Now go and get some sleep. My drawer is your drawer. Take whatever you need." He already wondered how much sleep he would get. Kathryn not only be in his quarters but also sleeping in his bed. And he was only a few feet away from her. This was even better than on New Earth. Or worse. This was happening on Voyager. In his cabin. He already wanted this night to be over so he could get into his bed after she had left it and feel her presence around him. He stared at her lost in his thoughts. He could see her mouth move and after a while the words even found his ears, too.

"Kathryn to Chakotay. Please respond." Had he missed something important?

"Sorry, I'm really exhausted." Please buy it. "Could you repeat it, please?" He flashed her a smile. The one showing his dimples. He knew exactly how she reacted to it.

"I was saying 'goodnight', Chakotay. Which means I'm going to leave you and the sofa now. See you in the morning." She lightly touched his left cheek with her right hand when she got upbut turned towards his bedroom before the atmosphere grew too awkward between them. The shy smile still on her face when she disappeared into his bedroom.

Chakotay grabbed the pillow and the blanket and laid down. He wouldn't loose the smile on his face, too. He was wondering if she knew about the power she was having over him? He sometimes suspected as much but could not be sure about it. He could hear her open the drawer and tried to imagine what she'd use as a 'nightgown'.

He didn't have to use his imagination for very much longer. The door opened once again, revealing a totally different Kathryn Janeway. A very female human being. 

"I'm sorry Chakotay. I need to get some warm milk. You don't mind, do you?" with that she passed him and walked over to the replicator. Chakotay wasn't sure his voice would do the job properly so he just nodded in reply. Not that it changed anything... This woman was driving him crazy! She could not just walk in here barefoot, hair down and wearing his favorite shirt which didn't even reach her knees. With this innocent expression on her face... No, there had to be some law against it. She couldn't do it! Apparently she did care. He felt certain feelings pronouncing their presence. Gosh, he should close his eyes but couldn't. This sight was burned into his mind for ever. He definitely wouldpraise it for the rest of his life. When she took her glass and went back into the room and he released the breath he didn't know he was holding. He turned towards the back of the sofa and closed his eyes. He desperately needed sleep and he was determined to get it. Now.

Kathryn for her part put the glass down on the table next to the bed. She had not neededit in the first place. She didn't even like milk! All she wanted was to get even with Chakotay doing a better job than she would have expected. She had been fully aware of the fact that her appearance would distract him. And he even reacted worse than she had thought. She giggled and covered herself with his blanket. His blanket. And she, the mighty captain Janeway was giggling and enjoying it? Hell, the captain probably would have slept outside. Tonight she was only Kathryn laying in Chakotay's bed. She would like to have him in here, too. Not only his scent she loved so much. "get a grip, Kathryn. Better his scent than nothing." She buried her face into his pillow. It took only seconds until she knocked at the doors of slumberland.

The next thing she heard was a loud thump and a mumbled "Damn it!" coming from the living room. She was instantly awake.

"Chakotay, is everything alright?"

"Yup, I just fell off the sofa. Don't worry I'll be fine. Now go back to sleep, please."

"Okay. Sleep well." She listened to the noises he made but it soon became quite again. Both had fallen asleep again. Until the next thump a few minutes later. That was it.

"Chakotay, come here." It was a sleepy voice but a command nevertheless. 

"Why, do you want me to throw out of my quarters?" he was tired, not stupid. Sofa or floor. Then he could hear her leaving the bed and coming into the living room. 

"Get off the floor and come with me. Obviously none of us will get any sleep unless you sleep in your bed. Now get up the floor." Commanding posture, straight face. Who could resist?!

"I don't want you to sleep on the sofa " he started.

"I don't intent to. C'mon, don't be silly. We're both grown ups. So shall I carry you or would you prefer to walk?" There was that smile on her face again. He already felt foolish, no need to make it worse. 

"Yes ma'am." He said and got up. She grabbed the pillow and together they stepped into the bedroom. 

It took only seconds and one look at each other until they passed the embarrassment and got into the bed. It seemed to small for two persons but neither complained. Both laid on their back -not even their shoulders were touching- not moving anything at all.Kathryn was the first to fall asleep. She had been fighting against it but his breathing had lulled her into sleep. Ten minutes later she got the first complain. She had turned onto her right side towards Chakotay.

"Kathryn?" Chakotay whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I can't fall asleep with your breath near my ear."

"Ohh, sorry." Her eyes were still closed and she had not turned away either. Her mouth formed into a devilish grin."You don't like it then?"She sure enjoyed it.

"I do, that's the problem. So would you mind rolling onto the other side? I'm still hoping for some sleep." It would not be difficult for him if they would have a different kind of relationship. The kind he was waiting and praying for each day. Today would not be the day, that much was sure. 

"No, I don't mind. If you can sleep better this way," she told him and turned around.

"Thanks." 

It grew quite again. For a while, at least. This time she unsuccessfully started to struggle with the blanket. Chakotay sighed inwardly. As much as he loved her, he would never let this woman sleep in his quarters again. Not with him being there, too, or not unless he would have the following day off to catch up on the sleep.

"Kathryn, what are you doing?" No, he wasn't getting annoyed.

"I can't get comfortable. I don'twant you to fall of the bed again. Would you mind to put an arm around me? This way I'll know you're still with me." she asked quietly. It sounded like an invitation to Chakotay. One he would not miss after all.

"My pleasure." 

"Yeah, I bet." she felt his arm around her waist and his warm breath on her back of her head. It has been a while since she felt so secure. Actually she had never felt so secure in her whole life. She put her handon his' and sighed happily. "Much better. And now get back to sleep. The night is almost over."

"Aye, ma'am." He got punched on his arm. He couldn't believe what was happening. Despite everything it had to be one of his best days ever.

"Don't you 'ma'am' me again! Otherwise you'll have to go back to the sofa." Despite her words she snuggled closer to him.

"Promise... Kathryn." He planted a featherlight kiss on her neck which made her sighed again. He would tired of hearing that sound. He tightened his arm around her and buried his face into her hair. The H'And deserved a 'thank-you' note.He wanted to save this moment but both fell asleep immediately and slept peacefully of in each other's arms. No one left the bed with a thump or felt disturbed in any way.

"Commander Tuvok to Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay. Report to the bridge immediately." Of course it was Tuvok who had to end it. 

Janeway was disoriented for only a second before she found her communicator on the floor next to the bed. 

"Acknowledged. Janeway and Chakotay out." She couldn't see Tuvok's face and she didn't care. Probably his eyebrows would reach the ceiling.On the other hand, Chakotay's face spoke volumes. Mostly of surprise and something she had not enough time to think about.

"What? It's none of his business as long as we're on the bridge in time." She squeezed his hand and got out of bed. "Computer. Lights, 70 %," Chakotay ordered and left his bed, too. When their eyes met, they were full of regret and promises. And sparkles. 

"It can only be the H'Anad approaching us. I knew it would happen again." She reached the drawer and opened it. 

"The next time we do this," she pointed toward the bed, "I want breakfast and my own clothes in your drawer. Yours are going to look funny on me." She didn't see Chakotay approaching and hugging her back to his chest. 

"Your wish is my command," he told her and reached into his drawer taking out two uniforms. He gave her a peek on her cheek and let go. He would not kiss her know. No matter how much both of them wanted to. They would have enough time for it after this crises and after they some more sleep. Right now they had to go to the bridge and face whatever stood in their way. Together, as always. 

====FINIS====

Congratulations! You made it! What do you think?! [Drop me a line][1]…

   [1]: mailto:cpt_veggiedana@hotmail.com



End file.
